


Costume Party

by Snowflake19



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowflake19/pseuds/Snowflake19
Summary: Beca meets an enchanting stranger at the costume party her wannabe-boyfriend invited her to...
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 10
Kudos: 259





	Costume Party

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat different from what I normally write, but this was requested from me by a dear friend, whose birthday is coming up in two days.  
> So... Enjoy!

“Oi! Wolverine! Get your ass off the bar, or we  _ will _ cut you off!” a very annoyed Nick Fury shouted, somehow managing to be overheard over the pounding beat of the music. Watching Wolverine jump off the bar with a loud roar, Beca had to conclude this was the weirdest party she had  _ ever _ been at.

Studying at Barden University, Beca had seen her fair few parties over the past few months. Some of them had been pretty strange, like that time she had accidentally walked into a full-blown orgy and was invited to participate - she didn’t - or that time a group of frat boys had gotten their hands on moonshine, resulting in a massive bout of group vomiting.

But a party where everyone was dressed as a comic book superhero or villain? 

Weirdest party ever.

On her right was the lounge, where Elektra was seated on Martian Manhunter’s lap, and Magneto, Emma Frost, and Venom were playing beer pong. She couldn’t deny that all of these costumes were put together with great care, and no expenses seemed to have been spared. 

“Hello Bats! Wanna dance?” 

Whirling around at the hand grasping at her shoulder, Beca suddenly realized her costume. She should have known that dressing up as Batgirl would get her the attention of jokers - or the Joker, in this case. With a roll of her eyes, she slapped his hand away, turned around and made her way to the bar. 

She was going to need a lot of beer to start forgetting her discomfort.

She gratefully took a beer from the frat boy dressed as Thor, who apparently was on bar duty tonight. Resting her back against the make-shift bar, she saw the Joker dancing with a blonde dressed as Harley Quinn. Figures.

Despite her high-quality costume, Beca felt ridiculous. She would not even have been at this party if Jesse hadn’t guilt-tripped her into it. He had even found the costume for Beca, once the brunette had reluctantly agreed, and decided she would go as Batgirl.

Now, of course, Jesse expected her to find him in here. He had, repeatedly, reminded her he would be dressed as Captain America. A good thing, too, Beca figured, since the masks made it nearly impossible to recognize anyone in this crowd.

Finding Captain America should be an easy, if somewhat tedious, task. Finishing off her beer and immediately accepting another, Beca came to the realization she had no desire whatsoever to seek Jesse out.

She wasn’t an idiot. She knew Jesse had a crush on her. Hell, the entire campus knew Jesse had a crush on her, she figured. He couldn’t possibly have been more obvious about it. Yet, despite all that, she had gotten away with playing ignorant, even when Jesse’s amorous intentions had become clearer with every passing day.

It wasn’t that Beca didn’t like Jesse. She liked him just fine, as a friend. And maybe that was enough? Maybe she should give him a chance, see where they’d end up… He wasn’t even bad looking. Still, something kept gnawing at her, making her turn him away time after time.

She just didn’t like him the way he liked her. But she didn’t like anyone in that way. So, she had decided to just give it a shot. What was the worst that could happen, right?

She bit her lip as her eyes scanned the improvised dance floor. She saw Iron Man, Thor, Hawkeye and the Hulk, but no Captain America. Probably a group of friends who had decided to dress up as the Avengers. It was strange to see characters like the Flash, Green Arrow, and Mr. Freeze dancing in between them - two worlds colliding with one another.

She had no doubt that, before the night was through, some idiots would start a fight over the whole Marvel vs. DC-matter. 

She smiled as she watched Cloak and Dagger, clearly a couple, dancing up against each other. Just then, her eyes were caught by something she couldn’t quite place. She’d only seen it for the briefest of moments, the figure having been swallowed by the dancing crowd again.

She didn’t know what came over her, but found her feet carrying her over to the dance floor. The figure she had seen had definitely not been Captain America. Still, she kept her eyes peeled, trying to locate it without even knowing what she was looking for exactly.

Spider-man stepped on her feet, and Lex Luthor’s robot-suit gave her a painful nudge in her ribs, but she pushed on through the dancing mass until she reached the wall on the far side. With a frown, she turned around again. 

She was about to turn back to the bar, giving up her search, when she saw it again. In the corner of her eyes she spotted a flash of green, making her turn on her heels and shimmy past the dancing crowd. By the time she got to the kitchen, where she had just seen the figure she was so strangely obsessed with, they were nowhere to be found. 

She could’ve asked Scarlet Witch and Two-Face about it, but they seemed pretty busy making out against the counter, so she opted not to disturb them. She knew the figure hadn’t passed her, so she pressed on, stepping into the hallway, where the music was quieter and people were just hanging out.

“Hey, you okay?” a voice came from behind her. 

Turning around brought her face to face with her male counterpart. Batman seemed genuinely concerned, and Beca figured that was warranted, since she was standing in the middle of the hallway, frantically looking around in search of… of something she had seen from the corner of her eyes.

“Yeah, thanks,” she responded, ducking past him on her way back to more booze.

She sighed as she accepted yet another beer, the familiar feel of the bar pressing into her back. Taking a sip, her eyes widened as she stared at the sight in front of her.

There, on the dancefloor, barely four feet away from her, was the green figure she’d seen before. Even a comic noob like Beca recognized her as Poison Ivy. The green corset, green shorts, and painted-green skin were dead giveaways. The woman even had red hair - Beca was ninety percent sure it wasn’t a wig - with flowers woven into it.

Without knowing what came over her, Beca found herself vacating her comfortable spot near the bar yet again, coming closer and closer to Poison Ivy with every step she took. Her eyes were fixated on the way she swayed her hips, and the way she ran her hands through her fiery red hair, and the look of absolute joy the woman had on her green face.

Beca had no idea what she was going to do when she reached her.

Dancing wasn’t something she did until she was, at least, eight beers into the night, and right now she was only holding her third. Still, she supposed she could bust out some moves if it meant getting closer to this Poison Ivy.

Something about her was intoxicating, and even though she had no idea what was going on, Beca couldn’t help herself from moving closer.

She cursed under her breath as some idiot dressed as Dr. Strange stepped in-between them, his massive cape blocking Beca’s view for just two seconds. But when Strange moved out of her view again, Poison Ivy was gone.

For a moment, Beca wondered whether she had hallucinated the entire event.

But no, there she was, on the far side of the dance floor, dancing with a blonde Supergirl. Beca could immediately make out the two women were friends from the way they interacted with each other. Still, she made her way towards them, an unfamiliar sense of urgency guiding her forward. 

Beca cursed under her breath as someone took a hold of her costume’s cape, using it to turn her around and bring her face to face with… some boring looking nerd with a creepy-looking doll. “Sorry Batgirl, the doll made me do it,” he grinned.

“Yeah, that’s not creepy at all,” Beca bit back, already turning around again. Somehow, Supergirl and Poison Ivy had made their way to the entrance of the kitchen, where Supergirl was chucking back a glass of water. 

Beca set forward again with purpose, and two seconds later she stumbled because she made very direct eye-contact with Supergirl, who practically sneered at her, before whispering something to Poison Ivy. 

Beca saw the redhead turning around, but before they could make eye-contact a hulking Sabretooth stepped in-between them, flexing his abs at everyone in sight. When Beca ducked past him, Poison Ivy was gone again. Supergirl, however, was still standing against the wall, arms crossed over the Zor-El crest.

A quick scan of the room didn’t reveal the other woman, so Beca decided to make her way to Supergirl, who could undoubtedly point her in the right direction. That, or use her heat vision to boil Beca’s insides - which was more likely, judging by the blonde’s expression.

“Hey!” Beca smiled as she finally reached her, wincing as the blonde’s hostile expression didn’t shift an inch. “I um… am kinda looking for your friend?”

“I bet you are,” the woman practically growled. “But as you can see she isn’t here.”

“No, I see that,” Beca huffed in response. “But do you know-”

“No.”

“What?”

“I said no.”

“Yeah, I got that. But… what?”

“Keep looking Batgirl,” Supergirl sneered, turning away at the wave of a Superman near the bar. 

“Thanks for the help… Not!” Beca called after the blonde, realizing it was childish, but whatever. So was she. 

In her peripheral, she noticed green again, and she whirled around just in time to see Poison Ivy dashing into the hallway. Beca took the shortcut through the kitchen, which should have put her in  _ front _ of the other woman. Instead, it put her in-between Rhino and Aquaman, with no Poison Ivy in sight.

She could only have turned around again, having gone back the way she came. Which meant she was probably aware of Beca’s chase, and it was either unwanted, or this woman liked to play games…

Not wanting to risk making her uncomfortable, Beca made her way back to the kitchen, giving up the chase for the time being. After all, someone running around the house following in your tracks the entire night could be considered somewhat stalker-ish.

In the relative quietness of the kitchen, Beca took a moment to be introspective. She still had no idea what it was about this woman that made her want to get closer so desperately. She’d only gotten a quick look at her, and it had been enough for Beca to lose her head all night.

Not to mention the fact she had seen Captain America at least four times during her chase, having ducked or turned to keep out of Jesse’s view each and every time. Shaking her head to get rid of the confusion, Beca focused her attention on the party around her again.

Immediately, her eyes were drawn to Poison Ivy, dancing at the edge of the dance floor, right in the middle of Beca’s view. Beca was treated to a coy smile as the woman ran her hand through her hair again, before winking and turning, shimmying out of Beca’s view, back towards the hallway.

Clearly, she hadn’t been uncomfortable, and clearly, she had  _ wanted _ Beca to follow her. With a satisfying swoosh of her cape, Beca did exactly that, following the woman’s footsteps into the hallway, where she… again found nothing even remotely resembling Poison Ivy.

She took a few tentative steps forward. Maybe the woman had left through the backdoor, out into the yard? She was about to snap at whomever placed their hands on her shoulders when a voice, sweet as honey, whispered into her ear. 

“You’ve been trying very hard to get a hold of me, Batgirl…”

Beca didn’t need to turn around to be certain this was Poison Ivy, the woman she had, indeed, been trying very hard to get a hold of. 

“You haven’t made it easy,” Beca accused, even if she did so with a faint smile.

“Well, what kind of supervillain would I be if I let the hero just capture me, without putting up a fight?” the woman practically purred into her ear. 

Green fingers, with the nails painted green as well, took a firmer hold of Beca’s shoulders, turning her around. The only imperfection in this woman’s costume was the fact that her eyes were blue, rather than green. 

Beca was about to come up with a brilliantly witty response when a third voice made itself known.

“Batgirl! There you are, finally! I’ve been looking for you for-fucking-ever!” Captain America shouted at the top of his voice, and Beca wanted to punch Jesse in the face so hard right now. That urge only grew stronger when she watched Poison Ivy’s face fall. 

Before she could utter a word, the woman ducked past her and out the backdoor without looking back, and Captain Jesse took up her position, right in front of Beca.

“Couldn’t find me, huh?” he grinned, hands coming up for what appeared to be a hug.

Without thinking, Beca slapped his hands away. “Not now, Jesse,” she spat, turning around and out the backdoor. No doubt Jesse would be looking at her like a kicked puppy right now, but quite frankly, Beca had more important matters on her mind.

The backyard was dark, only the first few feet lit by the lamp above the door. She could see various couples making out in the darkness around her, but none of them featured a green woman with red hair, so she took a few more steps.

It didn’t take her long to realize she wasn’t going to find Ivy like this. She took a deep breath, already feeling ridiculous, and raised her voice. “Poison Ivy? Ivy, are you here?”

Fittingly, the rustling of leaves betrayed her presence behind Beca. She whirled around, kind of liking the way her cape moved as she did so, and found the woman standing right in front of her. “Shouldn’t you be making out with Captain Rogers?” the woman asked with a raised eyebrow.

“What, him?” Beca asked, pointing her thumb over her shoulder. “Absolutely not.”

“Not your boyfriend, then?” Ivy asked, expression shifting into a smirk.

“God, no.”

“Good.”

Beca barely had time to make out the woman’s grin before she darted forward, and Beca felt warm lips pressing up against her own.

Suddenly, she fully realized why she had been chasing Poison Ivy around this ridiculous party all night.

She returned the kiss with a passion that had been building all night long, letting her hands come up to take a hold of the red hair - which definitely wasn’t a wig, she found out soon enough.

They parted for a brief second, but the redhead immediately pulled Beca back in, her tongue sweeping over Beca’s lips and into her mouth as if it were  _ her _ property, rather than Beca’s. Beca couldn’t contain the moan at the feeling of the woman’s tongue sliding over her own, and then it was suddenly gone, and Poison Ivy was smirking at her again.

“My place?” 

Beca wasn’t the kind of girl to leave a college party to go to  _ someone’s home _ . She wasn’t the kind of girl to pick people up like this. She definitely wasn’t the kind of girl to go home with  _ another girl _ .

She nodded before Poison Ivy was finished speaking.

Her green hand took a hold of Beca’s, leading her around the house, rather than back into it. As they left the backyard, Beca noticed a very forlorn Captain America staring at them by the front door, and she felt bad for Jesse, even if it was just for a moment. 

After that moment, she was caught up by the pull of Ivy’s hand, the sway of her hips as she darted across the lawn, down the street, around the bend, and into one of Barden University’s dorm buildings.

Poison Ivy opened one of the doors with a key she’d taken from… Beca couldn’t even guess where the key came from. Judging by the single bed in the room, she didn’t have to share her room, which was good, because Kimmy-Jin would  _ not _ have taken kindly to Batgirl and Poison Ivy getting up to no good in their shared room.

Beca was still taking in the room, which was a normal college student’s room, rather than the plant-filled lab Beca had halfway been expecting, when the door slammed closed behind her, and a green hand pressed her up against it, and green lips found her own.

Ivy’s warm, slick tongue slipped into her mouth again, making her groan weakly as she allowed the redhead’s hands to wander from her neck to her shoulders and down her sides. Idly, she realized she really needed to ask this girl’s name. She didn’t feel like moaning ‘Poison Ivy’ when they were getting it on - and things were definitely headed in that direction right now.

The redhead let out a groan, too, but it sounded more frustrated than pleased. “Batgirl, I’m loving this look on you, but how the hell do I get you out of that costume?” she growled, noses still touching, as they parted for air.

Beca unclipped her cape, revealing a very non-immersive zipper at her back. Ivy had it pulled halfway down her back before Beca could even think to ask her question.

“What’s your name?”

The redhead smiled at her, lighting up her entire face. “Dr. Pamela Isley,” she responded cheekily. 

Despite never having met before tonight, Beca knew there was no way she was going to get this woman’s real name, so she decided to just play along. “Barbara Gordon,” she introduced herself, trying very hard to ignore the awkwardness of this encounter.

Just then, the zipper reached her lower back, and the costume began to fall away, leaving Beca in nothing but her mask, her bra and her panties. Ivy took a step back, eyes appreciatively roving up and down her body. 

Beca brought her hands up to remove her mask as well, surprised to find green hands clasping around her wrists. “Keep it on,” Ivy smiled, looking somewhat embarrassed for the first time tonight. “It’s… kinda hot.”

Beca just had the time to nod before they were kissing again, the redhead’s hands running up and down her back. Kicking her brain into gear, Beca brought her hands around the redhead’s back, finding the countless little hooks keeping the green corset closed, and beginning to undo them one by one.

She felt the tension of her bra slackening when she was about halfway done with the corset, and then the redhead’s fingers were pushing her own away, making short work of the final few hooks. Behind her mask, Beca’s eyes widened as she watched the green garment fall to the ground.

The redhead obviously took her costume very seriously. To ensure no skin-coloured skin was visible, she had painted her skin green all the way to the tops of her breasts, and from her navel downwards.

Now Beca found her eyes fixated on the bit that hadn’t been painted. This girl had some rock-hard abs, and her breasts were perky and firm, and just begging to be touched.

The brunette was so focused on her study that she didn’t even have the time to feel embarrassed about her own state of undress, only realizing she wasn’t wearing her bra anymore when she felt the other woman’s finger running across the swell of her breast, all the way down to her nipple, which she flicked softly.

Not wanting to be outdone by this stranger that rudely refused to introduce herself  _ properly _ , Beca brought her hands up to cover the woman’s breasts, giving them a firm squeeze. The sounds that earned her made her already decidedly not-dry panties even wetter.

The hand that wasn’t currently tending to Beca’s breast snaked around her neck, taking a firm hold as the redhead kissed her again, stepping backwards as she did so. Moments later, they lowered themselves onto the bed, mouths connected and tongues writhing against each other in a kiss that wouldn’t be out of place in a porn.

“We’re going to mess up your sheets with the green-”

“Don’t care,” came the moaned response before Beca could even finish her stupid remark about bedhsheets. “I just want you.”

And with those words, Beca felt insistent fingers running over the lace of her panties. “And judging by your panties, you want me, too,” the redhead smirked at her. 

Feeling her fingers rubbing over her clit through her panties, it was entirely clear this woman knew what she was doing. Beca moaned loudly as she took one pink, puckered nipple into her mouth, licking and suckling at it as if her life depended on it.

The woman’s fingers tangled into her hair, keeping Beca firmly pressed to her breast as her fingers firmly pressed and rubbed over her clit.

Beca insistently tugged at the hem of Ivy’s green shorts, taking a deep breath as the redhead’s fingers drew away, and then the rest of her drew away, and Beca watched her standing next to the bed, shimmying out of her shorts, leaving her in green panties - definitely not a coincidence, Beca was willing to bet.

“Take those off too,” Beca practically moaned, mirroring the woman’s movement as she peeled off her panties. When the redhead crawled back onto the bed, and onto Beca, she rested her knees on both sides of Beca’s right thigh.

Straining upwards, Beca managed to capture one of those delicious nipples between her lips again, giving a soft tug to urge the woman to come closer again, which she immediately did with a sinful whimper.

Beca’s moan drowned the stranger’s whimper out entirely when slender, determined fingers skimmed over her sex once, slipping past her entrance and setting off in quick circles around her clit. Beca let out another, even louder, moan when she felt warm wetness on her thigh. With amazement, she watched the redhead rocking herself against Beca’s leg.

Without thought, Beca moved her hand to the woman’s cunt, surprised at the wetness she found there - even though she really should not have been - and groaning as she felt two fingers easily slipping inside the redhead.

The moment they did, Beca felt the same two digits sinking into her own sex, filling her up deliciously as they pumped at a rapid pace.

“You’re so hot,” the other woman groaned, her free hand taking a firm hold of Beca’s breast, rolling her nipple between two fingers as she kneaded, the pumping between her legs never easing up. “I want to see you cum under me, babe.”

Beca almost had to laugh at those words, because that outcome was entirely inevitable at this point. Beca could already feel the stirrings of her orgasm building, and it was shaping up to be one for the history books.

She wasn’t deaf to their moans, and this woman would definitely have some explaining to do to the neighbors, but that was the least of her concerns right now. The angle of the fingers inside her changed just-so, allowing them to sink in even deeper, and then the woman’s thumb was at her clit, rubbing in firm circles, and Beca saw stars.

Heat shot through her body, beginning between her legs, spreading through her belly to reach even the tips of her toes and fingers. Her back arched off the mattress as she shrieked in ecstasy, all of her muscles tensing as the orgasm pulsed through her system.

It seemed to last forever, and then she slumped back to the mattress, body entirely spent. She was surprised - pleased, but surprised - when the redhead slumped atop her as well, her cunt still pulsing around Beca’s fingers, which were still inside her, but no longer pumping. 

“God, that was amazing,” the woman murmured, lips brushing against Beca’s ears.

“Hell yeah,” Beca sighed, carefully pulling her fingers out of her lover’s sex. Wriggling her other hand free from in-between their bodies, she brought it around to idly scratch at the stranger’s back.

\--

Beca didn’t remember falling asleep. The last thing she remembered was lying underneath the green-painted redhead, entirely spent from their tousle in the sheets. When her eyes opened again, the woman was lying next to her, one arm casually slung over Beca’s stomach.

College etiquette demanded Beca get out of bed, dress herself, and return to her own room. Never to see this woman again, never to have even known her name.

But college etiquette could go to hell, Beca decided stubbornly. There was no doubt in her mind things would be awkward as fuck in the morning. Despite that knowledge, she decided to stay, because even the thought of leaving right now sent an unpleasant shiver through her body.

The woman next to her didn’t seem to mind Beca’s falling asleep in her bed, judging by the peaceful expression on her still-green face as she slept next to her. With a roll of her eyes, Beca peeled the Batgirl mask from her face, tossing it with the rest of her clothes, and closing her eyes again.

\--

When she opened her eyes for the second time, daylight was shining through the crack in the curtains. She could tell it was late in the morning, without even opening her eyes. She could also feel the press of a warm body against her side, at a strange angle, as if it was propped up on, say, an elbow.

When she eventually opened her eyes, she was immediately wide awake. Apparently, this woman had managed to get out of bed and cleaned up without waking Beca up. The green face-paint was gone, leaving Beca face to face with an unfairly attractive redhead with sun-tanned skin and very faint freckles, bashfully grinning down at her.

“You’re awake.”

“You’re unfairly hot,” Beca responded with a grin, proud of herself when the redhead dropped back onto the mattress in a fit of giggles.

“You’re pretty damn hot yourself, stranger,” the woman eventually grinned, propping herself back up on her elbow, allowing her to watch Beca.

Normally, Beca would be self-conscious about the sheets only covering her from the hips down. Right now, though, she felt too comfortable to be embarrassed, letting the redhead watch all she wanted.

“Since the masquerade is over now…” she started, letting the unspoken question hang in the air.

“I’m Chloe,” the redhead smiled.

“Chloe,” Beca repeated, immediately deciding it was a fitting name. “I’m Beca.”

“Well, Beca,” Chloe smiled, still somewhat bashful. “What would you say to breakfast?”


End file.
